1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachments for transporting and launching military bridges with a light armored vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Military bridges can be transported using airborne vehicles, rail vehicles, water and/or land vehicles. They are launched over obstacles by special bridge-launching vehicles. Bridges with long spans in excess of 20 m are known under the designations “Biber” and “Leguan.” See also DE 44 34 027 C, DE 41 23 092 A, EP 0 374 019 A and U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,102. These bridges are launched with tracked armored vehicles.
Bridges with relatively short spans can also be transported and launched using trucks. See also U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,175, DE 39 32 742 C, EP 0 391 149 B, EP 0 407 235 A, DE 40 09 354A, or DE 101 27 136 A1.
With all these bridges, which can be launched with a projecting front section, special attention is paid to the parts required for the launching process. The mechanism must be designed such that it can support the forces arising in the projecting front section, such that the bridge can be moved without jamming or canting, and such that premature wear does not occur. To this end, the bridge-launching vehicles have pairs of support rollers that work with matching running surfaces on the bridge, permitting movement of the bridge. Motors and gearboxes to set the bridge in motion are also provided. Lastly, devices are also provided on the transport and launching vehicles to permit assembly of the bridge, which is disassembled during transport. In all cases, the launching devices are a permanent part of the launching vehicle.
It has been demonstrated in military practice that when they are needed by the troops, the launching vehicles, regardless of whether or not they are armored, are not available in adequate numbers, or are not available in time, or are not available at all. Frequently, however, other vehicles, especially light armored vehicles, are available but cannot be used for lack of launching equipment.